


I could get used to this...

by OmbreSuit



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Big Sis Leia, Dick To The Force Han, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It Gets Worse, M/M, Not Romance, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Romantic Friendship, Smol Bean Luke, Wingman Chewbacca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmbreSuit/pseuds/OmbreSuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**************************************************************************************************************************<br/>Han leans over to Luke, his mouth next to Luke's ear. He isn't sure what the trigger was, but Luke started to get warm. "Listen, kid, come with me. I need to talk to you."<br/>**************************************************************************************************************************<br/>In which Han Solo is an asshole, but he makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could get used to this...

The bustling of the planet around them is both unnerving and reassuring. People call for purchases, others sulk alone, pulling at their pockets and pouches for even a small quarter portion. Amidst it all, the Millennium Falcon purrs quietly as Han Solo warms her up. This is the first time in a while that Han didn't have to quickly enter light speed to live another day. He leans back in the old pilot seat, content, and crosses his arms behind his head.  


"Y'know, Chewie, I could get used to this," he states, looking over at his co-pilot.  


Chewbacca chortles, earning a wry chuckle and sly smirk from his best friend.  


"I mean, I've got a hot princess, useful young man, and all the time in the galaxy..."  


Han closes his eyes, leaning even further on the seat. He exhales, and he finally feels...  


"HAN! We've gotta go. Some Troopers were scouting the area, and we've been spotted."  


Luke bounds into the cockpit, tapping his palms on Han and Chewie's chairs. The co-pilot growls at the sudden interruption, and Han scoffs.  


"C'mon, then. Get Leia and the droids settled."  


"On it!"  


When Luke leaves, Han's eyes follow his figure. He snaps out of it when Chewie laughs at him, and smacks his arm, which are still crossed behind his head.  


"Shut up, fuzzball," Han says, rolling his eyes and prepping the Falcon.  


***  


"That was a close one..."  


Luke breathes heavily, after having just gotten back from shooting at TIE fighters and interceptors. His blue eyes gleam with lights, and Han equates them to the passion of supernovas. He can't help but smile at the young man, who had so recently entered his life, but seemed to be someone he had known for as long as he could remember.  


"We need to contact the Rebels," Leia announces, brushing her thin fingers through her long dark hair.  


Her eyes are nothing like Luke's, Han notes. They're filled with duty, entitlement, and loathing. The latter, he figured, was because of himself. He shrugs, _nothing I can do._

" _Han _, this is important. Pay attention, will you?"__

Han nods over-enthusiastically, getting an eye roll from Leia, and a jovial glance from Luke. 

"As I was saying, some mercenaries of the Empire infiltrated a Rebel camp on Tatooine. I've been instructed to go and assist in restoring order." 

Leia looks over at Han, and despite the insistent need for him to sass her, he decides to head to the cockpit to set a course for Tatooine. He can feel her eyes following him there, and he can't help but smirk at her indecisiveness. _I mean, what is the problem? Luke isn't very... _He stops his thoughts, before he admits something he knows isn't true. Han sighs, resting his chin on one hand as he flicks switches and pushes buttons. Even when he's finished the prep, he stays in that position. His mind retaliates in disgust. _Gods, you're acting more like a kid than Luke when he first boarded. Keep it together, Solo. _He closes his eyes, which feel heavier than usual. It's only been a little while since Leia and Luke boarded, yet it seems like he's had to hear their bickering for years. Yet, now, something feels different. Leia's become more mature, though he doubts she never was. Luke's become more...attentive. More strewn about than before. The old man's death took a toll. Gone was the whiny farmer boy from Tatooine, and arrives is a kid who has taken _too _much responsibility. Before now, Han didn't believe there could be 'too much' responsibility. _Hell, Luke's shown me more things about the galaxy than I'd ever have known. I'm older than him, yet his soul is more ancient than any of us. _Han's eyes snap open, and his hand drops from his chin. He scowls, and studies his reflection in the windshield. _What are you talking about, Solo? Soul? What are you, huh, some Jedi something-or-other? Gods, you really need to take a break. Maybe head to Maz's watering hole, or something. A Twi'lek whore could give a pretty good distraction. _The scowl turns into a sultry smirk. After a while, his railways of thought come to an abrupt stop when Luke bounds up to and sits in the co-pilot seat. His blue eyes twinkle as he looks over at Han, and he wears a huge grin.__________

"What's got you so excited, kid?" Han asks, trying to distract himself with levers and panels on the dashboard. 

"I've learned a few more tricks with the Force. Wanna see?" 

Luke leans over, and reaches for Han's hand. Han reflexively shrank back, which caused a sudden bout of curiosity from Luke. 

Raising his eyebrows, Luke asks, "Got something on your mind, Han?" 

Han smothers his embarrassing thoughts, in fear that Luke would be able sense them. Again, a scowl crosses Han's face. His train wreck of thoughts explode, and the aftershock escapes through his mouth. 

"What's it to you, Luke? Just go back to playing dejarik with Chewie, or tinkering with Threepio," he spits. 

He thought that, if anything, Luke would laugh at this child-like tantrum. Han would've, had Luke done the same thing. However, Luke's eyebrows quirked up, and he bit his bottom lip. Han shifted in his seat. 

"Sorry, Han. I..I'll leave you alone then." 

Luke quickly stands up, and walks out of the cockpit. Han looks after him, and when Luke leaves his sight, he sighs. His elbows rest on the control panel, and he runs his hands through his hair. _You couldn't just leave well enough alone, could you, Luke? Had to go and make me snap at you. Naive kid. The Force. Gods, Luke would have been a pleasure if that old man hadn't plugged his mind with good vs. evil, sabers, and invisible forces. _Han puts his face in his hand, closes his eyes, then stands up. He's about to turn to go apologize to Luke, but he's faced with Leia instead. _Great. The other one.___

"So, Han. Not only are you annoying by nature, but you choose to take your anger out on Luke. Why?" 

"He had it coming," Han internally flinched, "he kept going on about his new powers and the Force..." 

"And...?" 

"And what? Is that reason not good enough? Didn't know you were 'sensitive to the Force' too." 

"I'm not, but he _is _, Han! So why don't you keep your mouth _shut _next time."____

With that, Leia left, fuming. Han turned and punched his chair, sending it into a wobbling fit. He reaches out to straighten it, but he just gets more upset. Attempts failed. _I'm gonna go crazy with these two. Maybe they should get together. I'd only leave Luke crying and Leia pissed. Luke...shit! _Han snaps out of his angry trance, and walks into the 'lounge' and sees Luke lamely playing dejarik. Letting Chewie win, of course. Chewie laughs in victory, as Luke loses. Luke smiles. For a sore loser, he sure plays calm, Han notes. However, when Han walks closer to the dejarik table, Chewie stops laughing, and Luke's smile fades. His once icy blue eyes carry a more stormy color, and if he had been crying, there was barely any trace. _But why would he be crying? It was such as small thing. Why would he care some much? _Han walks closer, and sits next to Luke, who shifts away slightly.____

Han leans over to Luke, his mouth next to Luke's ear. He isn't sure what the trigger was, but Luke started to get warm. "Listen, kid, come with me. I need to talk to you." 

With that, Han slides out of the seat, and starts walking to a distant corner of the Falcon. Luke quickly slides out, glancing at Chewie for a second-opinion. Chewie, ever the instigator, shoos Luke to Han. Luke smiles, and bounds over to wear Han stands in the shadows. 

“Hey, kid,” Han smiles, and reaches a hand to Luke. 

Luke stares at his hand for a while, but then takes it. Han pulls him in for a hug, and Luke's arms gets tangled in the process. He looks up at Han, with a wide grin, then rights his arms and hugs him back. They stay there, listening to Chewie chuckle at Threepio and Artoo's bickering. Han can feel the heat from Luke's breath on his chest, and it melts his heart. _I can't believe I've become some kind of romantic sap. Gods.. _Han's thoughts stop momentarily when Luke looks back up at Han, with a cute smile. He smiles back, his dark eyes looking deeply into Luke's light ones.__

Luke opens his mouth to say something, and for a while, nothing comes out. Then, “Han, I'm really glad we met.” 

Han's heart beats abnormally, and he has to forcefully pretend that Luke is some kind of... _No. He's not anything. He's just Luke, my friend. My...crush, to be honest._

“I'm glad we met too, Luke. I don't know what I'd do without you trying to convince me about the Force and all that 'magical' nonsense.” 

Luke scowls, raising his eyebrows in an almost _why did you just say that? _manner. Han smirks, reverting back to his normal self.__

Luke giggles, “You're such a _scoundrel _, Han.”__

Han leans down, and teases Luke with a kiss on the nose, “Scoundrel? I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thought i'd give Han/Luke a try...


End file.
